Christmas party: imitation a CEO
by Heavens-spirit
Summary: Dressing up like Victor at the office christmas party seemed like a fun idea. He will never find out? Right? Sexy consequences may occur.


The MC in Mr. Love gets the harmless idea of dressing up as a certain CEO at the office Christmas party. He'll never know, right?

Trigger warning: While there is consent in this story there are elements of dominance that might be uncomfortable for some. But all in all this is supposed to be fun and sexy.

* * *

As I arrived at the office christmas party, Kiki and Anna rushed to greet me, silly grins on their faces.

"Oh boss. That is a bold costume!" Kiki giggled.

"Funny costumes is our christmas tradition," I replied, happy that they got the joke immediately.

Anna crossed her arms. " I am not too sure it'll be funny when Victor shows up."

I smiled and studied my reflection in the glass panes. The all-black suit was tailored with shoulder pads and I dyed my hair black with one of those washout dye colors, gathering it behind my head. With the proper disgruntled, disapproving sneer I thought it was a perfect imitation of LFG's infamous CEO.

"Don't worry. He isn't coming. I invited him but he said he was too busy with a new merger."

"Too bad," Kiki said, a pair of crazy frog eyes bouncing on her head. "The look on his face when he saw you.. I would pay good money to see that."

"Do you really think I would award such foolishness any attention," I drawled in my best Victor voice.

Kiki shrieked."Oh, mister CEO, forgive me and come enjoy this vintage scotch."

I struggled to stay in character. "Is it over 30 hears old?"

Anna rolled her eyes at us, but Kiki played along. "Of course sir, nothing but the best for the most feared, I mean respected CEO of Loveland city. Will you join us?"

I shrugged. "If I must, but don't waste my time!" Finally I could no longer keep a straight face and broke down laughing.

Dressing up as Victor was fun and almost therapeutic. Even though I saw a softer side to him over the last few months, he still often made me feel terribly small. Cocky man. This was the perfect way to get a little revenge and a small part of me actually enjoyed acting as a controlling dickhead. I felt my cheeks heat up at this thought.

The party was wild. The karaoke machine never stood a chance. Minor handed out shots like it was his day job. I maintained my serious mask. Frowning at the cheap liquor, I harvested laughter across the room. As the light-headedness descended on me I took in the sight of the office. Decorated in fairy string lights and holly the usual work atmosphere has softened into a warm and spirited space.

"Victor is a hard man to please." Anna concluded when I told them about my recent rapport.  
Kiki laughed. "Somehow you always manage, boss."

"To be honest I am not sure how. He seems to dislike almost everything I do."

Kiki waved her phone. "Yeah they should replace the dislike button on moments with his handsome face."

"It isn't everything I dislike, only idiocy. Idiots." I snorted.

I thought it was a pretty good joke, but no one laughed. In fact they were all looking to something behind me. A chilling sensation crawled down my neck. I closed my eyes trying to block out the realisation slowly dawning on me.

"A word, Miss CEO." His voice, low and resonant, cut through the christmas song blasting out the speakers like a knife.

_Shit! He's here._ I knew I was a dark color of crimson but I attempted a dignified smile as I turned and faced him. My breath caught as I saw him. His stoic figure leaned against the wall. His cold eyes focused on me. Dressed in a black sleek suit, much like the one I was wearing, he looked every bit an uncompromising king of finance."Well?" He said.

"Well?" I replied, unable to formulate anything more intelligent.

His fingers twitched. "Are you coming?"

"I'm not sure how I managed to even nod. This was the end of my company. No way would he endorse us after this. I was done for. A man like Victor did not take ridicule lightly. Suddenly my fun idea didn't seem so fun. Something in the way he tilted slightly away from me made me realize that my costume might even be hurtful to him. As I approached him, his magnetic presence made me shiver. _He will kill me_. At least he was a handsome executioner. Somewhere in the periphery of my sight Kiki and Anna sported complete shock on their faces. This joyful christmas party might have just turned into a company's funeral.

Was I too dramatic? The relation between Victor and I had warmed considerably. Perhaps he would forgive me?

As I met his eyes and saw the intense darkness surging in them, I was sure doom was upon me.

Victor studied me in silence, no emotion on his beautiful face. Then he turned on his heel and strode down the hallway to the meeting room. The sound of our steps grew louder as the music faded behind us.

The room was dark except for the twinkling city lights beyond the windows. I fastened my eyes on the large table and the chairs ordered neatly around it.

"Close the door," he ordered.

I obayed mechanically. Our isolation only enhanced my anxiety. The distant christmas music, sounded almost ironic in the darkness. Victor stood as a tall icy shadow against the warm cityscape.

"Come."

I walked to him, each step excallating my pulse. The silence between us shaved ounces of my already shredded confidence. His black silk hair framed his features in more darkness. Still, Victor said nothing. Instead, his gaze wandered down over my costume.

"I am surprised you mustered the courage to put on this charade, when it is clear you do not have the attitude to pull it off." He walked quickly towards me, standing so close my nose touched his chest as he let his fingers trail the fabric of my collar. Engulfed in his scent I felt dizzy.

"They say imitation is a form of flattery," I mumbled, the silk from his shirt gracing against my lips.

"Perhaps, if you bothered to dedicate a minimum of effort. This suit is poor quality. I would never wear that, dummy.." He whispered his insults in my ear.

"You are always so rude to me," I murmured back.

"I am rude?" the smallest of laughs escaped him. "I am not the one publically ridiculing you in front of my employees."

I bit my tongue. He was right. I snuck a glance at him. Did I hit him where it hurts? I hoped not.

"Take it off." Victor pulled the suit jacket by the hem.

I looked at him in horror. No he wouldn't. He raised his eyebrow, commandingly. "Don't make me say it again."

Righteous fury welled up inside of me. "Fine. I'll take it off. But I am pretty sure I am way behind on points when it comes to humiliation. You can't manage a polite word to me, even if your life depended on it!" I pulled the jacket off and shoved it into his arms.

He didn't respond but instead reached behind me and pulled the elastic band out of my hair letting the locks fall over my shoulders. "The pants too."

"You're not serious?"

Victor leaned so close to me I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips. "Yes. I am."

I pursed my lips. _Now he has gone too far!_

His face bathed in shadow. "I am a man who excels in control, Miss CEO. The only thing that appears able to penetrate this is your constant foolishness. You pushed too far this time. You brought this on yourself."

I stood my ground. I would not undress as a means for him to get revenge.

Then he grabbed my shoulders and turned me slightly so the light fell on his face as he pointed to the door. "Your little show was quite a crowd pleaser. Now, you have two options. 1. You walk back out there wearing no pants. Or you can remove your pants willingly and let me show you why pleasing me over some insignificant group of people will be far more satisfying."

His words made my heart stop. The edge of his lip curled upwards, and I realised he wasn't angry or cold anymore. Victor was flirting with me. He stared intensely at me as I processed his proposal, his hands still on my arms. Somehow the great CEO managed to look demanding and vulnerable at the same time, awaiting my response. My body responded with a tingling sensation and in that moment I no longer wanted to escape the room. I wanted him to lock the door and make him deliver on his promise.

Avoiding his eyes my hands found the button of my pants and slipped it open. I felt him exhale.

"Good." his voice, although still crisp, sounded hoarse. Victor wetted his lips. "Now you are mine."

I swallowed hard. His large hands pushed me backwards until I bumped against the table. With one swift motion my pants was around my ankles. Effortlessly he lifted me onto the desk, before bending down to remove my shoes and glide my pants off. The sight of this intimidating man kneeling between my legs took my breath away. _I want him!_

The air was cold against my bare skin, as I was now only wearing a shirt. Victor glided his warm hands over my feet, up behind my knee. By the time the firm touch glided up my inner thigh I felt a sweet yet awful pressure building inside.

"Hmm," he groaned, slowly prying my legs further apart. With a full view of my white lace panties, Victor smiled again. The situation made me blush. I felt so exposed in front of him. Blushing, I tried bringing together my knees, but Victor's grip grew harder.

"I thought we had an agreement. Or are you having second thoughts?" He rose to his feet, stepping back a little, although his hands were still on me.

"Uh, no." I mumbled. I didn't like the coldness that replaced his warm body.

His strong slender finger guided my chin upwards to look him in the eye. "If you have reservations, you should go." There was a hint of nervousness in his face.

"I don't want to go," I whispered.

As if I had said something aggravating, Victor suddenly pushed himself against me, grabbing my waist and neck. The sensation of his sturdy frame pressing against my breasts and pelvis made me gasp. The growing bulge in his pants pushed on my sensitive spot. His lips were only an inch away, parted like they were going to devour me, but he held back.

"No. There you go again. Unhinging me. Not tonight. Tonight I am in control."

I wanted to object that he was always the one in control, but the words melted on my tongue as Victor placed a light certain kiss on my lower lip, sucking it teasingly. I almost flew off the table, when I felt I felt his finger trail down my hip, butt and round between my legs. His other hand replaced his lips over my mouth as I was about to shriek.

"Don't make a sound!"

He watched me closely as his finger stroked me. His lips parted slightly as I reacted to the touch, doing my best to seem unaffected.

Victor smirked. He kept flicking his thumb back and forth, releasing ripples of delight from between my legs to the top of my head. He took his time, steady but slowly, like an elegant drumstick warming me up. I blushed as I felt my panties wet from his work. Then he stopped, reaching for my lips.

"Listen closely, miss CEO." Why did this new nickname sound like a purr in his mouth? "You have been found guilty of identity theft. This is your punishment."

"Ye-Yes, sir," I mumbled.

He seized my mouth and I completely melted as I tasted him. He kissed me hard, guiding me with his tongue and lips, giving me wordless orders to comply.

Without warning he spun me around, slamming me on my stomach against the table. I was breathless and disoriented, drunk on his presence and too much wine. The cold air against my ass was quickly replaced by his hips as he leaned over me, slipping his hands under my shirt. His large slender hands held onto me with an iron grip, sinking into my soft skin. Pushing himself even closer to me, he found my breasts, cupping them firmly.

Victor's hair tickled my cheek as he whispered in my ear, "you drive me crazy. Do you know that?" He pinched my breasts harder. "Do you realize how difficult it is to retain myself when you pull stunts like that?"

"It was just a bit of fun," I gasped. My body trembled in anticipation of every touch.

"Fun." Victor snorted. His nail circling my nipple. "You insist on torturing me with your foolishness. It's time I return the favor." Even though his voice was calm as ever I felt him tremble as well, looming over me.

"If you insist," I found myself smiling.

Victor reached to trace my jawline. "Oh. I do."

I heard the sound of a button popping, a condom package opening before Victor's finger slipped my panties to one side. Then he plunged into me with his hard cock full force.

I yelped in surprise and delight at the firm invasion, thrusting into me. Victor breathed heavily against my neck, like he needed time to adjust to the sensation of being inside me. I closed my eyes against the pulsating feeling inside me.

Then Victor took hold of my hips and thrust again. And again. And again. I couldn't help but moan as I dug my nails into the polished wood.

"I told you not to make a sound," he gasped.

But I couldn't stop. His movements in me was filling me like a wave washing away all barriers. I was so close. My thighs shivered as my body wanted to explode.

Victor halted his hips just before the wave crashed over me. "Did I give you permission to come? This is punishment. Not reward," he growled, pulling me up to a stance. Victor turned my head to look back at him. He was still inside of me, looking at me with that bossy CEO glance. "I asked you a question."

"Please sir."

"Better. But I am still not satisfied, that you understand the severity of your crime. Show me how sorry you are." His eyes glittered in the dark.

I pulled away from him, and we detached. The motion extracted a muffled moan from him. He wasn't going to give me what I wanted until I had shown him my dedication. I knelt down on the floor, my cheeks burning. His cock was erect and glossy wet from my own excitement.

"Yes, ughm." He could barely hold his cold fasade as I parted my lips and took his wonderful size in my mouth. "Mmpf. Yes, miss CEO. Oh, fuck that's good. Keep going."

Hearing him curse like that only made my nipples tense. I liked his warm salty taste and I could feel the blood pumping through his cock, as I twirled my tongue in circles around the head.

Victor, mr.-always-in-control almost doubled over. I felt him grip my hair, as his head rolled backwards. "Fuck yes. Now.. I am beginning to.. Aah.. believe that you are taking things… SerIIOUS." His fingers tightened around my hair.

I couldn't take my eyes off him as I plunged my mouth over him. The stern Victor disintegrated under my treatment, in spite of his best effort. He clenched his jaw tight and closed his eyes his fingers trembling. His cock was hard like wood against my tongue. A little precum dripping from the tip and I swallowed it with a satisfactory moan that made him shudder.

"Fuck this!" He groaned pulling me to my feet suddenly. "You want to see me unhinged? Fine!"

Victor's dark expression deepened as I met his eyes.

He loosened his tie in a swift hard pull. Then he crashed against me in a kiss so violent I lost my breath and melted against his heat. Victor showered me in kisses and bites on my lips and neck, has he pushed me back against the table. I fell on my back on the cold desk, while Victor continued his sensual assault on my skin.

I felt him as he entered me again with a force that gave away his aggravation.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" he whispered harshly in my ear. His deep voice vibrated against my neck. "Do you feel…" He thrust his hips, "me?"

"Yes," I managed, hardly able to speak as pleasure washed over me.

Victor fucked me furiously. I watched him tower over me, his muscles working under his tight shirt. I surrendered to the rhythm sending my body into that warm excruciating extacy. Building higher and higher. Victor thrusting faster and faster staring straight at me. His cock hit the sport and I quivered and exhaled as the orgasm shook my cunt.

"Nghh!" Victor grunted, his nose buried in my hair while he came inside of me.

I only vaguely registered his muffled content as I rode the waves of my orgasm.

"Victor," I whispered.

"Mmmh."

I couldn't hold back a smile as I deepened my voice once again in imitation, "Victor, we shouldn't linger too long. I want a rapport first thing in the morning."

He lifted his head, the dark eyes sparkling. "Miss CEO..."


End file.
